


Hashtag Goals

by BKap



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKap/pseuds/BKap
Summary: Will and Angie a couple years in the future doing what they do best: bantering and drinking wine.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hashtag Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a whole lot of nothing but since the show got cancelled I had to write something to say farewell to this fun show that I will miss dearly. Enjoy this little glimpse into the future while strolling down memory lane.

“Hello?” Will closed the door to the unusually dark and quiet house, “Is anyone here?”

After not hearing a response, he walked into the living room a little confused and turned on the main light.

“Hey!” a figure popped up from the couch.

“God!” Will yelped, clasping his hand over his heart, “Angie?”

“What, yeah, what time is it?” she rolled over and squinted her eyes at him.

“It’s like eight o clock, what is going on, why are all the lights off, where are our kids?”

Angie chugged the last drops of her glass of wine, “Don’t worry, Sophie at Douglas’ with the rest of the kids.”

“Okay….” he replied, confused and a little upset she passed his daughter along without telling him, “And why isn’t she here with you, like she was supposed to be, and where is Graham? Isn’t he with them?”

“Graham isn’t there.”

Now he was completely confused, “Ang, I’m not really in the mood to play twenty questions, if he’s not with the rest of the kids where is he?”

She gulped, “Graham actually wanted to spend the weekend with...Derek, camping in his….van.”

“Oh, honey.” Will immediately turned sympathetic. He set his stuff down and joined her on the couch. It had been a couple of years since Derek had entered the picture, and Angie was grateful that her son and his father got along, but still was wary of the Ratso's employee's presence. Will was the one who had encouraged her to get in touch with Derek from the start, and was right there on the sidelines as she navigated the new waters of co-parenting, which he knew firsthand was not an easy thing. She struggled with all the things he did; separation anxiety, feeling like you’re being replaced, and feeling like everything is suddenly out of your control. Some times hit you harder than others, and this looked like one of those times.

She just grumbled silently and he began to rub her back and dared to ask, “How are you doing?”

“How does it look like I’m doing” she countered flatly, gesturing to her running mascara, disheveled hair, and sloppy clothes.

“I mean, I always think you look beautiful-” he replied genuinely.

Angie pouted, “Please come here, you’re hugs are like-”

“Drugs, I know, I’ve been told,” he waved her in for a big bear hug.

“I guess I just wasn’t prepared enough for how hard all this was gonna be.” Angie shared as she settled into Will’s arms.

“I know it’s hard.” Will sympathized with her, hugging her a little tighter, “But think of it this way, you weren’t prepared to have a kid and raise him all alone either, and look how that turned out, you did a pretty kick ass job.”

“I did.” she started to become sure of herself, “Graham is awesome.”

Will smiled watching her spirits increase, “You will figure this out too.”

Angie finally looked up and rubbed her head against his, “Thank you.”

“And besides,” he got comfier on the couch and picked up the bottle of wine, “There happens to be another one of your favorite guys here who would rather hang out with you than spend the weekend in Derek’s van.”

Angie laughed, “I would actually pay to see that.”

Will chugged from the bottle and handed it back to her, “Hell no. I tolerate him because he’s Graham’s father, and I’m happy he’s getting to know his son, I just really do not like the guy.”

“That’s because he almost scored this hot piece.” she jokingly waved her hand down her body to show off the merchandise.

“There’s a million reasons.” he grumbled, “Don’t remind me of that one.”

“Remember when we went to your weather conference in Vegas and you drove two hours out of the way just to avoid Barstow?”

Will looked down, a little embarrassed, “You were asleep the entire trip, I thought you didn’t notice that…”

Angie just had a mischievous grin on her face and he pursed his lips, “What.”

“I’m just remembering how crazy you got around Derek when you first met him...you’re hot when you’re crazy, Cooper.”

Will clearly remembered it differently, “Um you’re the one who acted crazy around him.”

“What?” she nearly coughed on the latest swig of wine she had taken and handed the bottle back, “I played it super cool.”

“Sure, if “cool” is introducing me to your baby daddy by babbling on about how you and I were not together but that I would make a great boyfriend.”

“Well I ended up being right!” she countered, “You were a great boyfriend!”

“Awe, thank you.” he smiled proudly.

“Although my bar was set unbelievably low…” 

“I’m still taking it as a compliment.” he said at the now-qualified statement.

“You’ve set the husband bar unbelievably high though, I’ll make sure the next guy knows that.”

“Hey!” he grumbled, playfully pushing his wife over to land on the softness of the empty side of the couch.

“I’m kidding,” she sat back up and hit him with a pillow, “I only marry guys who can perform a long-form metaphor takedown about me and my son as fast-food items.”

He laughed, remembering the moment, “Oh, my beloved salt and fry. In that scenario would that make me like...cheese? Or-” 

“This is the wine talking.” she cut him off, looking at his stupid, adorable face, “But did I ever tell you that’s when I realized I loved you?”

Will was caught off guard, “Wait, what? That long ago?”

“You stupid, stupid man.” Angie shook her head, “A girl does not simply hide in the back of her van and watch her best friend rip her absent baby daddy a new one in the drive thru where he works while saying amazing things about her and her son and not fall in love.”

“I suppose not.” he sloshed the wine bottle around as he thought about it, “But you waited all that time...you went to Barstow….”

“Hey, I’m Sicilian, I’ve got pride.” she admitted with a shrug.

He smiled that warm Will Cooper smile that made her heart soar, “I guess, if I’m being honest, that long-form metaphor may have come from the fact that I was maybe, possibly, in love with you as well.”

“Maybe just a little, huh?” she scrunched her nose.

“Like a tiny bit.”

She sighed, grabbing in his adorable face with both hands, “Thanks for making me feel better, babe.”

“I think it was mostly the wine, but you’re welcome.”

She used her hands, still firmly planted on his face, to propel her towards him for a kiss, which sloppily landed somewhere in between his nose and cheek. 

“Oh, it was definitely the wine.” he confirmed as his wife peppered kisses all over his face, eventually finding his lips. He pressed a kiss back with a smile.

“Listen,” she settled back against the couch under Will’s outstretched arm, popping open a new bottle of wine, “Drinking straight from the bottle on the couch alone is sad, but drinking straight from the bottle on the couch with your hot husband is what people these days are calling ‘Hashtag Goals’.”

“To Hashtag Goals” he raised his bottle to hers and with a clink, the D’Amato-Cooper’s drank to their little trip down memory lane.


End file.
